Who am I?
by WinterKit18
Summary: My real name is Akane Uzumaki, I have changed my name a few times to protect myself. I have no allegiance to any village or to anyone, yet it might be time to change. I am the host for the eleven tailed tiger demon, Daisuke. I may not like it, but he is a part of me and we need each other. This is my story of who I am.
1. Chapter 1

**WinterKit18 here, I just wanted to let you know that my story has little to do with the original version. I came up with my own story so things are tweaked to fit my story. I guess I'll tell you a spoiler, Sasuke comes back with Naruto having trained with Orochimaru for only a few years. Therefore Sasuke did not kill Orochimaru. Sorry if you don't like it, but I enjoyed writing it. Now on with the story.**

* * *

"_Admit it_," said Daisuke's sadistic male voice. It dripped with poison and hatred as it taunted me. "_He hurt you, he deserves to die_."

"Shut up," I shouted trying to put hatred in my voice. I tried to vainly cover my ears to keep out his voice.

I had been hearing Daisuke's voice ever since I could remember. Most of the time I could push it into a corner and not worry about it. Then there were times when he was able to truly pick away at me. He would torment me with all the things that I would hate about myself and what .

"_He hurt you and now he deserves what's coming to him_," he whispered to me.

I pulled out a kunai and slashed at the air around me, trying to get him to leave me alone. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. I felt like the shadows, that my demon lived in, were closing in on me. I looked down to see Daichi, a Mist Ninja like myself, knocked out cold. He had dried blood on the side of his face where I had delivered a knockout blow to his head using a kunai.

"_You want revenge, you want him to suffer for what he did to you_," he taunted.

"Please just leave me alone," I said as I sank down to my knees clutching my head. Tears slowly started to trickle down my face as he continued to taunt me. I hated giving up, but it was just too much to bare any more. "I just want to be left alone."

"_Why do you want me to leave? I give you your strength and large amounts of chakra. I let you use my power, and all I ask in exchange for my power, is you let me out to kill once a year_," he said sadistically. Slowly he tried to take over my body.

"I let you use my body to kill missing-nin, not innocent people," I said trying hard to resist. "I won't let you do this."

"_Innocent_," he spat the word like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "_He's not innocent and you know it_," he said.

I would be lying to myself if I had said he was wrong. The truth was the demon was tempting me and I was starting to let him take control of my body. It hurt me to admit it, but Daichi had hurt me. He had proposed to me and said that I was the only girl for him. I was young and in love but he was in lust, after I didn't give him what he wanted he went after another woman and broke my heart.

"_Yes just let me take over, I will kill him for you_," he said, trying to make it sound like he was doing me a favor.

I slowly let him take control over my body, I was lost and didn't know what to do any more. I watched as my hands brought up the kunai, I looked down at Daichi. He was still knocked out and his chest was rising and falling evenly. Quickly Daisuke, using my hands, brought down the kunai into his heart. Even though it was quick, it still felt like an eternity watching what happened.

"_He deserved it_," Daisuke said.

I just sat there, in all the time I had been alive, I had never taken revenge on someone. I had wanted to plenty of times, but I had always been able to stay strong and not let him take control and do it.

"_Come we need to leave before they find out it was us who killed him_," Daisuke said as he made my body stand up and start walking.

"Where are we going now?" I asked robotically. My heart stung as I walked away from the man I loved.

"_We're going to disappear again for a while_," he said. "_After a few years the Mist won't even remember who you were and we can go on living somewhere else_."

"Where are we going next?" I asked as my body jumped up into the trees and started speeding away from Daichi's body.

"_Next in five years we'll resurface back in Konoha again, we haven't been there for a while and it will be fun to see Kyuubi again_," Daisuke said.

Slowly as we started to gain ground away from Daichi's body my mind started to wander.

I do not know who I am except for the fact that I know my name. I was born during the chaos of Daisuke attacking my home village. When I was born, I was born dead. In a fit of desperation my father, the Hokage, sealed the eleven tailed demon inside of me hoping that it would also stop the beast. Because Daisuke, the eleven tailed tiger, was sealed inside of me, and I was brought back to life. Nobody knew that I was born dead and was then resurrected by Daisuke except for a few people. To all of the people that ever saw me, I was kid that housed a monster, nothing more and nothing less.

I was taken away from my home village, and raised in Kumogakure. The man that raised me was cruel and abusive, he raised me to be a weapon for Kumogakure to use. On several occasions I would blackout from the constant abuse he would give me and then wake up several days later. He would train me night and day, and push me far past my limit. If I didn't perform to his standards, he would make me practice until I got it right and then beat me for not getting it right the first time. My stepfather constantly tried to control me and Daisuke. The only problem was, Daisuke didn't like being controlled and I didn't like being manipulated to be a weapon. One night when I was seven, my stepfather pushed my training to hard and Daisuke was able to take control over my body. Before Daisuke could wreaked havoc on the village I was able to regain control, but not before he had killed my father.

After that moment, I swore that I would never let Daisuke take full control over me again without my permission. For years I had succeeded, until now. I started to travel from village to village and hide from the people that wished to use me as a weapon.

I am able to stay in a village because of a genjutsu that I perfected. It allows me to alter peoples thoughts just a little bit without them knowing. I tweak people's memories so that they think they remember me. They remember a shy little girl hiding in the corner, nothing special about the dirty blond haired girl with startling black eyes with white pupils. Over the years I have acquired all my papers that I need so that when I pop back up in a village no one questions who I am, and I have a head band for every village.

I stared at the door in front of me, hadn't realized I had been traveling all day and it was now pretty dark. I looked up to see the inn sign hanging above my head, it swung lightly in the light breeze. It was just a small inn, that was in a town in the middle of nowhere. I sighed as I reached up around my neck and took off my protector, the last thing I wanted was someone to recognize me as a shinobi. Once it was removed and placed in my bag, I reached for the handle and opened up the door.

The first thing that hit me was the noise, I knew right away that I would not be sleeping for another few hours. Then was the smell, too many bodies in one place with the smell of alcohol. Slowly I made my way to the bar where I spotted who looked like the owner.

"One room please," I asked trying to keep my head low once I approached the bar.

"For a room this late and since you're a kid, the rate's double," the man sneered.

"What? I'm fifteen-" I started.

"I can triple it," the man said, flaunting his power.

"_Kill him_," Daisuke whispered. "_He deserves it, he's taking advantage of people_."

"Shut up," I hissed under my breath.

"What was that girl?" the man demanded.

"I said fine," I said as I took out my money and handed it to him money.

"Room 203," he said as he set the key on the counter.

"Thanks," I huffed as I grabbed the key and walked up the stairs to my room. Walking up the stairs I felt pairs of eyes staring at me, but at the moment I didn't care. As I walked into the room I flung my bag onto the floor and myself down on the bed in anger. Not really caring that only the lamp by the door worked, so half of my room was still dark. "Why can't you just shut up once in a while?" I demanded as I took a kunai out of my weapons pouch and started to twirl it on my finger. "I mean is it too much to ask you to leave me alone whenever I talk to someone?" I waited for Daisuke's usual comeback of how I wouldn't survive without him. "Daisuke I mean seriously, why do you have to butt in," I said with a little chuckle in my voice, I was trying to get him to answer me. When he didn't answer I started to get worried, I could barely feel his presence in the mind. I was used to him not talking to me and withdrawing, but this time seemed like he wasn't even in my mind anymore. "Daisuke?... Daisuke come on this isn't funny!" my voice was laced with concern.

"Talking to yourself?" a voice chuckled from the corner of my room that was nothing but a pure black shadows.

"Who are you?" I demanded as bolted up off my bed, gripping the kunai better.

"Someone who wants to make you a deal," the man said as he stepped out into the light.

"_Orochimaru_," Daisuke hissed, finally coming back into my mind.

I knew if Daisuke didn't like this guys, then he must be really bad. I mean I know the saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend,' but still I've lived with Daisuke long enough to pick up his emotions, and know when someone is bad news.

I started to feel weird, the way he was looking at me creeped me out. He looked at me like I was some sort of prey and he the hunter. I was now really wanting to freak out, but I let my training take over. I was not going to show fear in front of this freak.

"My name is Orochimaru," he said as he started to approach me.

I raised my kunai up in a more defensive position, sending him the message of that's close enough.

Orochimaru just chuckled at me as he kept on approaching.

"_Let me take over_," Daisuke demanded.

"No!" I hissed at my under my breath.

"_If you do not let me take control, he will get what he's after_," Daisuke growled at me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked Orochimaru, as I heard Daisuke growl at me in rage.

"I need your body," he said simply.

"My what?" I asked shocked. 'How could he be so calm when he just asked for my body?' I thought to myself.

"_Let me take over_!" Daisuke yelled at me.

"No!" I yelled at him again in my mind.

Orochimaru saw that I was distracted and attacked me. I didn't realize what was going on until he had me pinned down underneath him. I know that what I saw and what he did to me will haunt me

forever. Orochimaru's neck started to stretch and as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp he bit me on my neck.

"It's a gift for you," Orochimaru said as he got off me.

I tried to stand up and attack him, but I was in too much pain. My body was racked with it and every time I tried to move, another wave of pain washed over my body. The last things I remember before I blacked out was Orochimaru's sadistic smile and saying that he would find me again some day, and Daisuke roaring out in pain and him calling me a stupid girl for not listening to him. I then blacked out from the pain


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I asked myself out loud as I walked down a corridor. There was very little light in the corridor as I walked down it. I could hear every step that I took echo through the long dark corridor. Faintly I could hear something else, it was the sound of someone else walking towards me. Doing a few signs I was able to create a same flame in the palm of my hand. The dancing flames casted an eerie light on the walls, casting shadows that seemed to dance around.

"I told you I would find you again," Orochimaru said as he walked towards me, the flames dancing wildly in his eyes. The look he gave me was one of sadistic pleasure.

"No, you couldn't have found me," I said, my eyes wide with fear. I tried to back up, but my feet were locked in place. I had never been one to scare easily, but for some reason he was starting to get to me.

"How's my gift?" he asked he continued to approached me. His face still holding a sadistic smile.

I reached for a kunai but realized that my weapons pouch was gone. "I'm going to wake up now," I said trying to sound confident. I tried to pinch my arm to wake myself up, but my arms wouldn't move.

"It's been five years," he said as he continued to walk towards me. "You've changed a lot in these past years." He reached out his hand a stroked my cheek with a fascination.

"_Wake up_," Daisuke growled at me, but his voice seemed to be coming from miles away.

"Daisuke!" I yelled trying hard to move. My mind was on overload, trying to figure out what Orochimaru wanted and how I was going to get of these corridors.

"It's time for me to collect my prize," Orochimaru said as he lunged towards me.

* * *

"_Wake up!_" Daisuke yelled again.

I finally awoke, with the image of Orochimaru lunging at me. It took me a moment before I was able to calm down.

"_Get up,_" Daisuke said.

"Why?" I growled in frustration, as I vainly covered my head with my blanket trying to block out what remained of my nightmare. I didn't want to get up and face the day. 'Orochimaru what do you want with me? I mean I'm nothing special, so why me?' I asked myself, keeping Daisuke out of my thoughts.

"_Get up or I'm taking over your body_," Daisuke threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," I said as I uncovered my head. I wasn't in the mood for Daisuke's games today and he seemed to want to push my buttons.

"_I would now get up!_" Daisuke said as he took control over my leg.

"I'm getting up!" I yelled as I sat straight up. I slowly stretched, wanting to take my time and make him mad. Then I slowly kicked off my blanket

knowing full well that I was driving Daisuke mad. "So, why am I up at 5:30 in the morning?" I growled. I stumbled out of my bedroom and into the main room of my small home.

"_Today's the day_," he said simply.

"Wait, it's been five years?" I asked. My mind flashed back to the dream and Orochimaru walking towards me saying that it had been five years

already. "I thought he was lying," I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"_No he was not lying_," Daisuke said.

I sat down at the small table, and put my head in my hands. I just wanted to block everything out and go back to bed. "Why me?" I mumbled to myself.

"_Happy twentieth Birthday_," Daisuke said. There was no humor or sarcasm in his voice as he spoke to me. "_What's your plan?_"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I got up to make some coffee.

"_Well everyone in Konoha thinks that you died along with me twenty years ago. The only Jinchuuriki that lives in Konoha is Kyuubi, and he lives inside of your twin brother,_" Daisuke said.

"What?!" I exploded, dropping my mug of coffee. "I have a brother?!"

"_I thought you knew_," he said simply.

"Daisuke, you know that the only thing I know about my past is from you," I said, my anger rising. "I learned everything about who I am from you.

So yes, I didn't know I had a twin brother because you never told me!" I was mad and confused, and my curse started to activate. "I have been alone for so long and I find out that I have a brother!"

"_Calm down_," Daisuke said as he tried to calm me down, but his own anger was rising.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? You knew that I didn't know about him," I continued to shout.

"_I was trying to protect you_," Daisuke said.

"Protect me!" I spat. "Since when have you ever tried to protect me?" My curse was flaring up even more now.

"_It may not have seemed like it, but I was always there to protect you. If someone ever tried to hurt you, I stepped in and took over. It may have seemed like it but I was always been protecting you_," Daisuke yelled at me. He was in a rage and wanting to attack me.

"You had no-" I started.

"_I have no right? Child I am always trying to protect you, you are like my family,_" Daisuke said as he started to calm down.

Slowly I started to calm down realizing what Daisuke had said. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"_It's alright,_" Daisuke said.

"You know what," I said chuckling.

"_What?_" Daisuke asked.

"You're not that big bad demon any more," I said chuckling. "You're different now." I could tell that Daisuke was shocked at what I had said.

"_I know,_" he said. "_Just don't go telling the others._"

I chuckled to myself, and said, "Who would have thought that the big bad Daisuke is going soft?"

I could hear Daisuke growl at me before replying, "_So what is your plan?_"

"I don't know," I said. "I mean I could the genjutsu to get into Konoha, but then what? What's the plan, someone is bound to suspect something. I mean if I go there, I will have to change all my papers and hope that I just blend in."

"_So what we just avoid Konoha?_" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know," I sighed in defeat. "What if someone recognizes me?"

"_Child, very few people know of your birth, and most of them think that you died. Then you were kidnapped, and then ran away. I doubt if anyone knows that you are still alive. Also I think that it is a small price to change your papers,_" Daisuke said.

"Fine," I sighed. "Just stop calling me child, I'm not a little kid anymore." I said as stood up and walked around the room. "So what is my new look going to be and my new name?"

"_Why don't you go wear black with white accents,_" he said.

"You want me to look like a black and white tiger?" I asked, letting him know I disapproved.

"_You wanted my opinion, and I gave it,_" he replied with a huff.

"Fine, now how about a name?" I asked.

"_Arisa Takahiro,_" Daisuke suggested.

I had to admit, the name wasn't bad and I could pull off the look. "Alright you win, but I need to get to work on my papers."

I stopped my wandering around the room and walked into the kitchen. I got myself a new mug of coffee and left the kitchen. I needed to start creating a background story for myself. I sat down at my small computer and slowly I started to type. While I was typing I starting talking to myself, "Okay, let's see, I'm going to have to wear colored contact lenses, so let's say green eyes. I'm five foot seven and a hundred and twenty pounds. I have 'blond' hair, well if you call this blond, I mean it's dirty blond. Home village is Konoha. Why couldn't this be more fun, or at least more exciting. Okay, I mainly use fire style jutsu and an expert at taijutsu. Last but not least I need a picture to complete my new profile."

Slowly I set up my camera, I had to make sure that this looked as professional as possible. After taking a few photos, I sat back down at my computer with my camera chip to determine which picture I was going to use. Picking the best I added it to my profile. Carefully I put in the special pages into the printer, and hit print. Once the pages were printed I started to carefully cut, lay, and piece together a new passport for Konoha. After about three hours of work I was finally done.

"I'm finally done," I said sighing to myself. I was very pleased with my work. My new passport looked 100% authentic.

"_Well if you're doing arts and crafts-_" Daisuke started.

"Arts and crafts? Do you have any idea how important a passport is? I'm sure you remember the last time we showed up somewhere and didn't have this," I said holding up my new passport.

"_Fine_," he huffed. "_If you're done, we need to get going._"

"I'm finally going home." I had mixed emotions running through my body, I didn't know whether to be excited or nervous. I was going home to a place where everyone thought I was dead and wasn't supposed to be alive anymore.

Running through the small house I gathered up everything that I would need. I grabbed all of my weapons and a few pairs of clothes. Walking into the bathroom I looked around for my contacts, once I found them I put them in and walked out. Running into my bedroom, I changed my outfit to my new black and white style. I was ready to go in a matter of minutes. Walking to the door I put on my shoes and took one more look around the place that I had called home for the past five years. Sighing I opened the door and stepped outside.

"I'm once again a ninja of Konoha," I said as I tied my protector around my throat.


End file.
